


A Diary's Advice

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile">leianora</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle: beloved</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Diary's Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianora/gifts).



> Written on 29 May 2006 in response to [leianora](http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry Potter/Tom Riddle: beloved_.

Harry never told his true name to the diary, and Riddle didn't show him Hagrid. Instead, the older, compelling boy took Harry by the hand and wandered around the school with him until they eventually returned to the dormitories.

"I don't know why," Tom said, "but there's something about you I . . . ."

"What?" Harry asked, catching his breath as Tom touched his face. "What . . . are you doing?"

"There's a magic about you, Neville. A magic I don't quite understand—as if you're . . . alone yet pro—"

"Beloved," Harry interrupted. "My—"

Tom laughed. "Love? What's that? I shouldn't put your faith in something so ephemeral."


End file.
